Perversiones
by Ale Kou
Summary: El amor y la atracción no reconocen géneros, One-shot 18 ADVERTENCIA: Yuri.


_¡Holi! En esta ocasión vuelvo con otro one-shot del anime que más me gusta. Quiero agradecer los reviews de __**byr, AkaneMiiya, RANMAA-K **__y __**Nayomi **__ en mi primera historia. Me animan a seguir escribiendo =). Ahora traigo otro cortito que se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio. Sólo tengo que aclarar que es del tipo yuri, así que si eres susceptible a este tipo de relatos o no eres mayor de edad, no lo leas. (Aunque dudo que aún un siendo puberto hormonal te abstengas de leerla)._

_Ranma ½ trama original ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¡Disfruten!_

**Perversiones.**

"_Oh Dios."_

Nunca, jamás en la historia de la vida pensó que ella fuera capaz de hacer _esas _cosas. Y sólo lo hacían ellos dos. Sólo con ella y con nadie más. Le encantaba.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que esa fachada de niña inocente e ingenua no era más que una pantalla para engañar, algo que ella disfrutaba y en la soledad de su recámara se encargaba de satisfacer la _necesidad._

Tantas veces que le gritó pervertido y ella lo era aún más. Quedó estupefacto la primera vez que sucedió, ahora era una adicción. Adicción de ella, de su piel y de su cuerpo, de sus manos recorriéndose para terminar… corriéndose.

Era una experiencia extrasensorial, en cualquiera de sus formas, era perversa mujer lo había explotar de placer. Ahora no pensaba en nada concreto. Sólo veía destellos en sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo derritiéndose y la lengua de Akane recorriendo su clítoris.

Su primer beso fue inexperto y torpe, con la intensidad del momento pronto se hicieron expertos en el arte de besar. Para los dos eran suficientes sólo besos, a sus 20 años ya necesitaban algo más. Entonces sucedió su primera vez en el sexo. Indecisos y miedosos, pero la pasión logró sucumbirlos.

Luego vino la propuesta de Akane, algo más curiosa le propuso hacer el amor convertido él en mujer, a Ranma casi le da una taquicardia con embolia cerebral y sonrojándose hasta la punta del cabello, pensó y pensó hasta que aceptó, también curioso, la idea. 

Ranma-onna no paraba de gemir, alzaba las caderas para sentir más adentro la lengua de ella. Sintió los dedos de Akane colarse en su vagina, gimiendo aún más fuerte su nombre. Esa mujer, si bien en el primer momento no tenía experiencia, ahora era una maestra que lo llevaba a la locura siendo hombre o siendo mujer.

Akane levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Ranma y lo miró felina, como guepardo a punto de lanzarse a su presa. Se relamió los labios brillosos causando a Ranma un gemido ahogado.

La chica de cabello corto dejó un sendero de besos desde el bajo vientre hasta sus pechos, llevándose uno a la boca mientras jugueteaba con el pezón del otro, la descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal pensando si ése era el placer que Akane sentía cada vez que le hiciera sexo oral. Era una delicia.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Ranma sintió los labios de Akane presionar los suyos, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para que la ahora chica ojiazul abriera la boca y metiera su lengua. Se besaron lento pero con pasión, los labios de Ranma eran más suaves y delicados cuando era mujer, que le provocaba a la joven Tendo el deseo de protegerlo tal y como él lo hiciera con ella.

—Quiero tocar… — Ranma jadeó.

—No, cariño, aún no. — Subió su boca al oído de Ranma. — Aún no acabo contigo. — Susurró de forma sensualmente ronca. Chupó el lóbulo de su oreja soplando de paso el cuello de su chico-chica.

Akane llevó su mano derecha de nuevo al sexo de Ranma, masajeó suavemente la perla rosada mientras susurraba palabras amorosas y algo subidas de tono a su oído. Besaba su cuello con fervor mientras Ranma se retorcía extasiado con las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama.

—Un poco más, Ranma, después te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras.

La peliazul aceleró los movimientos de su mano, para provocar segundos después que el inminente orgasmo mojara su mano con la esencia de Ranma. Tiernamente besó sus labios y sus mejillas.

—Te amo.

—También yo… Akane. — Su respiración seguía agitada.

La mujer de cabello corto introdujo la llave de las esposas para liberar a su 'presa' y masajeó sus muñecas con sutileza.

— ¿Te hice daño?

—No, no te preocupes. — La atrajo del cuello para besarla con ardor. Minutos después, Ranma se levantó de la cama poniéndose sus bóxers. — Dame un minuto. — Salió con dirección al baño.

No hacía falta pregunta, Akane sabía de sobra que iba al baño para echarse agua caliente y continuar con la _faena_. Sólo se recostó de lado aún desnuda para esperar a su hombre. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su hermoso rostro.

Ranma regresó a la habitación y cerrando con seguro la puerta, se acercó de nuevo a su damisela que lo esperaba. La miró con ojos hambrientos, lujuriosos y oscuros. Se quitó los bóxers quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Akane jadeó, se mordió el labio inferior ante tremendo semental que tenía en frente.

—Ahora es mi turno. —Susurró con su grave y ronca voz.

Akane casi se viene sólo de escucharlo. Se dejó esposar a la cama. Ranma abrió sus piernas y metió su miembro en ella en una fuerte estocada. Sí, se terminaron las sutilezas, era hora del sexo rudo. Y Akane ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Al otro día era completamente diferente, los amantes románticos aparecían, nada que ver con las fieras que eran por la noche.

-oOo-

Del otro lado de la pared, una chica pasó toda la madrugada con un vaso de vidrio pegado a la oreja.

—Creo que pensaré seriamente en hacerles una propuesta a los hermanos Kuno.

Nabiki sonrió excitada.

**Notas de autor.**

¿Reviews?


End file.
